


Big Bad Rock Star

by Lyri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared sees his favorite bad, Dallas, in concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for with the original prompt 'Jared/Jensen Rock Star', but it came out a little schmoopier than I intended, lol.

Jared loves watching him; it’s his favorite thing in the world. Every time the band – Dallas – plays and he has the time, Jared is there, in the front row.

He has great connections.

Onstage, Jensen Ackles is on fire, playing to the crowd and looking like he’s having the time of his life and Jared knows that it’s true – he’s seen and read more articles and interviews featuring Jensen and the band than he can count and he knows that Jensen loves being on stage, loves performing for people. It doesn’t matter if it’s ten people or ten thousand; Jensen gives everything he’s got, every single time. It’s one of the things Jared loves most about him, that, and his amazing voice.

Onstage, the concert rolls on and the lights dim slightly as a single spotlight illuminates a lone stool left in the middle of the stage. The rest of the band fade into the shadows as Jensen takes a seat on the stool, his guitar in place.

Jared’s heart speeds up and his breath catches in his throat, because he knows what’s coming. Jensen has told everyone – updated his personal Twitter, mentioned it in interviews – that he’s been practicing this song, he just wasn’t sure if he would be ready to perform it tonight, the last night of their tour.

Jared feels chills, excitement running through him – both on Jensen’s behalf and the fact that he’s one of the few people who will witness the debut of Jensen singing this song.

Jensen sings the opening few lines of ‘Angeles’ with a shaky voice and Jared can feel his nerves even from where he’s standing. The pressure of singing someone else’s song untested in front of a live crowd is something Jared can’t even conceive of.

But, gradually, Jensen gets lost in the lyrics, in the rhythm and his voice evens out to that beautiful whiskey-rough drawl that Jared loves so much.

The crowd goes wild when the song finishes and Jensen opens his eyes, looking stunned but pleased by the reaction.

The lights come up again and the rest of the band comes back into view. Jared watches as Christian claps Jensen on the back, congratulating him on a job well done.

They don’t waste much time, leading into another song before the crowd has quieted and Jared just goes with the flow. He checks his watch and figures that there can’t be much of the concert left and he snaps a few more photographs.

He’s not wrong. Two songs later, Jensen is announcing their final number – another cover – and he and Riley share a microphone, backing Christian up as he sings ‘Luckenbach, Texas’ at the top of his lungs.

And that’s it. Another Dallas concert – the last one of this tour – draws to a close and Jared sits back down in his seat, letting it all sink in.

He stays where he is as the crowd files out around him, pushing and shoving towards the exits, still high on the hype of the concert.

He pulls up the digital screen on his camera, scrolling through the hundreds of photographs he took during the concert. He got some decent shots and the magazine should be pleased. They should complement the article that Genevieve is writing pretty well.

Once the rush has tapered off, Jared makes his way backstage, flashing his ‘press’ pass to get past security.

Even now, after so many years, that still gives him a chill.

Genevieve is waiting for him just beyond the view of the rest of the concert hall and she smiles at him when she catches his eyes.

“Have fun?” she asks.

“You know I did.”

She shrugs. Jared can’t understand how she can go to a concert and watch from backstage. She’s not getting the full experience as far as he’s concerned. Though her articles always come out stellar, Jared has to admit that.

She takes the camera from him, and she spends a long few minutes running through the shots he took over the course of the night and nodding her head in appreciation.

“I know which one I want,” she says as she hands it back, “though the editors will probably disagree and choose something completely inappropriate. Like that one of Riley squirting Aldis with the water bottle.”

Jared sniggers as he pulls up the photo in question, hoping that they find a use for the photo at some point. The look on Aldis’ face is just too priceless to stay in Jared’s personal portfolio. Maybe he’ll offer it to the band for one of their album sleeves.

He silently agrees with her about the editors, though, as he puts his camera away. He knows that they and the art team have their own style, their own idea of what the magazine should look like and Jared as a simple photographer – even as the band’s own personal photographer – has absolutely no say in the matter.

It’s a hard pill to swallow sometimes.

When he finally manages to get everything shoved awkwardly into his bag, Jared looks up to see Genevieve smirking at him again.

“What?” he asks, innocently enough, but she rolls her eyes at him anyway.

“I hereby release you from official _Dallas Magazine_ duties for the night. Go get your boy.”

Jared grins at her, not even bothering to hide his excitement, because he knows she’ll see right through it anyway. He just leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek before scurrying away, her delighted laughter ringing in his ears.

The hallways in these places are all the same, Jared muses, or maybe it’s just that he seems to have developed a sixth sense after all these years.

Jared finds him on the tour bus, alone, surprisingly, given the fact that the concert has just finished. Normally, the whole band would be together, celebrating a job well done – especially considering it’s the last concert of the tour – and Jared would have to pour everyone into bed as the sun came up.

But he doesn’t put much thought into their absence as he gets to Jensen’s bunk and his boyfriend looks up at him, a happy but tired smile on his face.

“Hey, handsome,” he mutters, his words slurring slightly and his eyelids fluttering sleepily.

Jared chuckles. “When was the last time you had a good night’s sleep?”

Jensen shrugs awkwardly. “I dunno, somewhere around Long Beach, maybe?”

Jared shakes his head in exasperation. Jensen and the rest of the band have been on a tour of the West Coast for the last four months, playing every venue that was willing to take them in an effort to build up their fan base. They have a steady following, loyal fans the likes of who subscribe to the magazine Jared works for, but Jared knows that most of those fans are from Texas and the band’s reach hasn’t really stretched beyond the state lines, despite Jared, Jensen and everyone else even remotely associated with the band doing everything they can to try and change that.

The tour had been the band’s manager Mark’s idea, and while Jared can admit that it was a good one, after four months, he’s tired of falling asleep alone at night and only talking to Jensen through emails and texts, or the odd Skype call whenever Jensen had a few minutes alone, and because of work commitments, he was only able to make it to one show outside of Texas during the whole tour.

Long Beach.

“You’re such an idiot,” Jared says, his voice thick with emotion and Jensen just gives him another one of those tired smiles.

“Your idiot,” he says and Jared knows his boyfriend really is out of it.

“Yeah, you are. Not letting you go anywhere any time soon.”

Jensen moans. “Mmm, promise?”

Jared grins and kisses Jensen gently.

As quickly as he can, Jared awkwardly fumbles around the narrow space of the bus and gathers up Jensen’s essentials, cellphone, iPad, the notebook he still uses to write down any ideas he gets for lyrics, because he’s still old school enough to not trust anything electronic. Jared still thinks it’s adorable.

With a little effort, Jared pulls Jensen to his feet, ignoring the musician’s mumbled protests; the tour is over and Jensen is home – like hell is Jared going to let him spend another night on this bus, despite how tired he is. He doesn’t even bother to allow Jensen to shower or change out of his stage outfit, just makes sure he has everything before he leads them both off the bus, waving goodbye to the drive, Clif, as he directs a sleepy Jensen towards the car, Jensen leaning against him, like he’s too tired to hold up his own weight,

“Missed you,” Jensen mumbles when Jared finally manages to get them both off the bus and headed in the direction of the parking lot, and this time, Jared’s the one with the stupid, sappy grin.

Jensen wakes up a little when he hits the fresh air, enough that he’s able to sign autographs and pose for some photos for the few fans that manage to spot them.

Finally, Jared gets them both into his truck and he chuckles as Jensen immediately snuggles closer to him on the bench seat.

“My big bad rock star,” Jared says quietly.

“Yeah,” Jensen agrees.


End file.
